There are various challenges involved in attaching and constraining objects made of dissimilar materials to each other. Tiling is one of the methods for attaching objects, for example, tiles to a surface such as a wall for various purposes. Tiling is typically used for covering wall surfaces, constructing standalone structures to support loads, for partitioning structures, for ornamental purposes, etc. There are many tiling practices for attaching adjacent tiles to each other. Conventionally, tiles are attached using a bonding material, for example, glue, adhesives, mortar, etc., where a gap between each adjacent tile is filled with the bonding material. The assembly of the adjacent tiles forms a tile assembly that is primarily strengthened by the bonding material. Over time, due to a change in climate, a corrosive environment, or variable loads, the tile assembly may lose strength due to a change in the properties of the bonding material. Replacing the bonding material or clipping the tiles by mechanical means could damage the tile assembly or mar the aesthetic appearance of the tile assembly.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and an attachment apparatus for attaching a first object made of a first material to one or more second objects made of multiple second materials that are dissimilar to the first material of the first object, without using any bonding material and without damaging the surface and aesthetic appearance of the first object.